Nikita Locksley
Email: Description Eye Color: Blue-Green Hair Color: Blonde Height: Weight: Age: 36 Place of Origin: Four Kings Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Features: Tall girl, slender body Strong muscles in arms and legs by hard farmwork Blue-green eyes in a handsome face Lang blonde hair with golden highlights. Character: Quiet and stubborn to strangers Warm and humorous to friends Can have a temper when things happen beyond her control My name is Nikita Locksley and I am 36 years old. My place of birth is Four Kings, near Andor. My mother died at birth, so I grew up with my father on his farm. I was his first and only child. Ever since my father married my mother, he had longed for a son. Instead, he got a girl. And since he never remarried after the death of my mother, he never had the son he so wished for. Therefore, he raised me as he would have raised his son. Instead of playing with dolls, I played with toy bow and arrows my father made for me. He taught me how to hunt and how to follow trails, he taught me how to fish and to chop wood, he taught me carpentry, etc. Most of all, he taught me how to fend for myself. At a young age, the other children in Four Kings left me alone mostly: the girls were afraid of me because I was so much stronger than they were, and the boys ignored me because I was not one of them. It did not matter to me. I was content with the life I had, out on the farm with my father. He had raised me well. I could not imagine a life as a dutiful wife and mother, so I pondered what was to become of me. I did not want to stay at the farm for ever. I tried to become a carpenter?s apprentice, but I was only laughed at when I proposed it. Women are not supposed to do men?s jobs. The best I could hope for was to become a waitress, but I did not want that. Men looking at me as if I were an object?no thank you. So in my free time I took up my father?s sword and started practicing with it. I had nothing better to do and the hard work on the farm had made the muscles in my arms strong enough. It gave me something to do, something to work on. Then, late one night, my father and I were sitting quietly in the front room of the farm. We heard someone knocking on the door, and my father went to the door to see who was there. Before he could do anything, the door was kicked open and my father was knocked down by large, rough looking man who brought his four companions into the door. My father tried to stop them but was run through by one of the man?s swords. He died right on the spot, in front of my eyes? The men were part of a robber?s band that had been roaming the countryside for a while, and since our farm was surrounded by woods and shrubbery, it was an ideal spot to raid. I grabbed my father?s sword and took on the first man that had killed my father, but I was not strong enough to knock him down. As they were closing in on me fast, I turned and ran. I felt a coward for leaving behind the body of my father, but I was afraid of what they might do to me if they caught me. There are worse things for a girl than to be killed. I managed to escape by jumping out of the backwindow. For the next several days I hid in the woods and managed to stay away from them. I thanked my father silently for teaching me how to survive out in the woods. But I couldn?t stay hidden forever. I was afraid to go back to the farm. There was nothing left for me there anyway. But what was I supposed to do now? Where would I go? I realised that I had wandered pretty far from Four Kings when I stumbled on the road to Tar Valon. It took me two weeks to get there. Whenever I came across a farm I stayed a couple of days to do some work for the farmer, and to earn me some money. When I reached Tar Valon, I was pale and skinny. I didn?t try to find a room first though. The first thing I did was go see the White Tower, which the people at Four Kings had always spoken about. I wanted to see if the building was really as beautiful as they said it was. Before I knew it, I was lost in the gardens and lanes behind the Tower, and reached the Training Grounds by accident. It was then that I first heard of the Warders. The concept appealed to me greatly. Here was something I could do with my life. I vowed that from now one, I would learn the skills to defend the ones that were in my care. It was in a way a tribute to my father. In the years that came next, I fought hard to hone my skills and tune my body. Alin Gaidin became my mentor, and he taught me everything he knew, including the knowledge about Me?Arearth. I ascended the ranks from Trainee to Tower Guard, and chose Me?Arearth as my discipline. It suited me. I had always been a quick thinker, and my slender frame didn?t lend itself for any forceful discipline. My speed aided me greatly, and I learned to outthink my opponents rather than overpower them. I made it to Master of Me?Arearth, and started to teach other Guards and Warders the discipline. And on a glorious day, I was made Grand Master of Me?Arearth. It greatly honored me, and I felt as if I had finally fulfilled the promise I had given my father. After a while, I was promoted to Mistress of Training by Alin Gaidin, who had made it to Master at Arms at that time. I was honored to fill this position and acted upon it to the best of my knowledge. But after a few years I realized that fresh blood was often needed to keep both positions alive and kicking. It was not that I felt old, but there were Guards and Warders at the Tower who deserved to fill both positions equally as I did. And so I took the decision to step down. Currently, the Mistress of Training is held by Matalina Gaidin, and the Grand Master title passed to Tria Mint. I am content as a Master of Me?Arearth and as a veteran. Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios